Idrya Haven
A re-work of this page is inbound eventually. Idrya Haven-Gregor is the current Baroness of the Dusk Thicket and the Commander of the Watchers of Darkhaven. Along with her title, the Baroness holds considerable skill in dual-blades and archery, to the point of infamy. This prowess, along with keen negotiation aptitude, had justified her former status as the Duke's personal spymaster. The position was voluntarily surrendered by Idrya upon her return from a private pilgrimage.Though the purpose of said pilgrimage was unclear at first, it was later revealed when the Ashen Coast marched on Wickenden. Idrya, with the assistance of the specially crafted bastard sword Grozbargar, had reclaimed her lost abilities to call upon the Holy Light. Yet even with this reclaimed ability, Idrya continues to follow the path of a ranger. Idrya is the mother to Masakari Haven, whose father remains a mystery to the public and Maria Gregor, the only child of Idrya and Ryan Gregor. Early Life Idrya and Adaliene Haven, as well as the older sister, Briana Haven, were all born to Clidna and John Haven II in Andorhal. As her childhood progressed, she showed a particular interest in the Holy Light, even showing an affinity for wielding it. To better gauge this growing skill, Idrya often used it to mend Adaliene -- now in the school of fire mages. However; she'd eventually require a greater form of training, and this came in the form of her mother. Rather than honing her skills in her country's religion, soon finding a preference instead for a Ranger's skillset, rather than paladin or priesthood. Because of this newfound talent, Idrya found herself constantly eager for fights -- guards, her older sisters, and especially one of her closer friends; Alverdo Blackmoore. He was more skilled in close combat than Haven, but she was faster, causing their friendly -- though serious -- sparring matches to become rather even, although Alverdo won the majority. Her early life took a horrid turn after her father died suspiciously at the nearby docks, forcing the Haven sisters to find support in one another, especially since her mother made herself distant until the Scourge Invasion came years later. The Scarlet Crusade When Lordaeron had fallen to the Scourge, Clidna Haven took the Haven sisters to the Scarlet Monastary and joined up with the Scarlet Crusade. Clidna, a master Ranger in her own right, quickly found a place among the Scarlet's ranks and managed to use that influence to keep her daughters out of the battlefields. While Idrya and her sisters didn't venture in very many battles while under the Scarlet's banner, Idrya did encounter her childhood friend, Alverdo Blackmoore. He was serving under the Scarlet Crusade's banner despite their refusal to acknowledge him as one of their own. While the sisters were considered able, the demands of Clidna Haven kept them safe from battling undead scourge. Eventually Clidna's influence would prove to be insufficient as the need for the Haven sisters to venture into the field became very apparent. Therefore the sisters had been sent out on missions to assault various locations filled with the Scourge, and time and again they came back victorious. While they never escaped their mother's watch, they spent every mission under their mother's command. Idrya learned many various tricks from her mother that would serve her well later in life once she lost her faith in the Light. After a controversial act by Idrya, she was forced to flee and instead of turn on their sibling, her sisters joined her instead. She stumbled upon a small lad crouching over an afflicted women, presumably his mother, with a dagger in hand. Around him had been three Scarlet Crusaders who urged him to kill the dying woman, or to die with her by their own hands. Horrified at the prospect of forcing the young boy to kill his own, Idrya turned her blade on her allies and struck down three Scarlet soldiers with no remorse and was immediately set upon by guards in the nearby rooms and hallway. The commotion drew forth the attention of Idrya's sisters, and their mother, and with their help she managed to escape the Scarlet Crusade and eventually found herself fleeing south to Stormwind where she would later go on to find the High Commander Berenal Greyblade of The Blades of Greymane. Clidna was later deemed missing after the Haven sisters escaped from the Scarlet Crusade. The Blades of Greymane While roaming through the Alliance capitol, Idrya encountered Berenal Grayblade during one of his recruitment drives in the Cathedral District of Stormwind. After she spoke with the Commander of the Blades on crucial matters that would influence her decision, she agreed to enlist with the Blades of Greymane in hopes to reclaim Lordaeron from the undead. Idrya hoped that after agreeing to help the Gilneans reclaim and rebuild their beloved country, they would begin to reach out to her own homeland. She served as a medic in and out of the fields of battle. A long period of time would pass of Idrya fighting with the Blades through the thick and thin of multiple battles, and she was elevated to a Knighthood within the Range by John McCallan. However, her new found status within the Blades did not come cheap. While she moved up in the Gilnean's society, an encounter with a corrupted ancient raven named Yim'nir would alter her path forever. Surviving Yim'nir Idrya worked alongside the Blades and one of the wicker clans to deal with an unnatural threat to the people of Gilneas. Along with dealing with possessed-like beings, shadow based magic of a then unknown origin, Idrya and the Blades had to solve a series of confusing clues. They eventually learned of Yim'nir, the Ancient, and their guide being one but split due to a form of corruption. During their initial battle with the hostile Yim'nir, Idrya was forcibly taken to another realm to go toe-to-toe with the corrupted bird ancient alone. Through a series of panicked ducks, dodges and rolls combined with increasingly weaker casts of holy magic, Idrya managed to survive the encounter although barely. She noticed a decline in her ability to call on the Holy Light after each holy spell she tried to cast fizzled out and when she was returned from the strange realm to the Blades, and her faith in the Light had been shattered. The fear she suffered during the encounter with Yim'nir overwhelmed her grasp on her faith and she lost her ability to summon forth the Light entirely. Idrya had not been able to call on the holy energies since then, and only recently made an effort to do so. For a time, it seemed clear she enjoyed returning to the teachings of her mother - having donned dual-blades, a longbow and leather armor and adapting to a stealthier style of combat until she again changed her styles based on circumstances. The shift in combat style would be a leading cause in the more merciless mentality as time went on, only being curbed as she later reclaimed her connection to the Light. The Second Range Rebellion During the Second Range Rebellion, Idrya's deeds were primarily forgotten and minimal in nature. After having lost her ability to call upon the Light, she resorted to previous training she had received as a young girl and picked up a pair of dual-blades, a longbow and a quiver of arrows to contribute to the battles from the shadows. She re-emerged shortly after the end of the rebellion and swore loyalty to Marcher Lord Adrian Gregor and The Range. Furthermore, she would later be named a Knight of the Range by John "Reaper" McCallan. It is suggested that the Second Range Rebellion was the true start of Idrya's cut-throat fighting style where the lines of moral alignment blurred. The Blightlands When the Blades of Greymane began their second campaign attempt at cleansing the Blightlands, Idrya joined them alongside her sisters Adaliene and Briana. While her sisters did not offer as much support through out the campaign, Idrya led a group of Blades consisting of Alverdo, Cladriah, Robyn and other established members of the Blade's Inner Circle in gathering resources and scouting the region ahead of the main army. The purpose was to ensure the main army's flanks would be secured as they marched and to bring back information and supplies to further the objectives of the campaign. The small, seemingly abandoned town that Idrya led her unit into was full of irrelevant information, a few meager supplies and an ambush of hostiles lying in wait. Thugs had surrounded the few Blades sent forward to scout the town with bows and arrows and swords. Despite the odds being against them, the Blades rallied and put down the hostile forces as soon as the two sent forward were supported by those that remained behind. Once their enemies had been put down, Idrya ordered the others to ransack the ruined town for information, supplies and anything else of use. It was during the search that everything came to a pause. Each person was sent to their own building for a quicker search and everything had been going smoothly until one of the men, Alverdo, had suddenly been thrown from one of the buildings atop the hill. The roaring sound that resounded across the region put everyone on alert and Idrya and her allies rushed to aid Alverdo. The man attempted to explain the situation and was silenced as the source of the noise stepped into plain view with a challenging roar to greet the Blades. It was a Blighted Worgen and, while they ultimately succeeded in putting the beast down, one of the lesser known Blades had been ravaged by the beast's teeth. The soldier died later on in the care of Ileana Stafford, the High Inquisitor of the Onyx Knights. Ascending to Nobility Following the aftermath of the Blood Wrought anarchists, the Blades and the Duchy hosted a meeting to address immediate concerns within the Ashen Coast. Of the many remaining issues, the immediate necessity for replacing Mari Darkwater of Darkhaven in the Dusk Thicket was one of the larger concerns. The Baroness was killed in a surge of violence in the wake of riots that plagued the Ashen Coast and rather than name her child as her successor, then Marcher Lord Adrian Gregor decided to let the Darkwater line die out and elevated Idrya and the House of Haven to a state of nobility. While it was no surprise to those of the upper echelon of leadership, it was not something Idrya saw coming but made quick promises to revive the Dusk Thickets faltering status as a barony. She disbanded the original Watchers and re-established the small organization from the scratch with a more selective and intensive recruitment and training regime. Additionally, she named the Watchers to be composed strictly of women. Idrya also commissioned the construction of Darkhaven Port, expanding the once simple docking station to offer access to more ships, and of larger design. She coordinated efforts between dockworkers and the druids residing within her barony to establish as sturdy and natural a port as was believed possible, sparing much of the nearby trees from being cut down to supply the massive project. Later on, Idrya would agree to marry the new Marcher Lord Ryan Gregor to both ascend to a higher level of status, power and influence. Indirectly, the marriage sparked rumors of a trend for the Range's Marcher Lords marrying ladies of Darkhaven since Adrian Gregor had done the same with Mari Darkwater before. A Lost Path Rediscovered Idrya Haven had joined the Blades of Greymane as a Paladin. She specialized in her abilities to heal with the Light amidst the chaos of combat. At the peak of her abilities, she rivaled any other Light wielder in the Ashen Coast before ultimately losing her abilities following the series of events with Yim'nir. Prior to departing from the Ashen Coast on a pilgrimage, Idrya had spoken to the Thane of Khaz Modan and the leader of Dun Boldihr. She requested that the dwarf craft her a sword that would influence and aid her in calling upon the Holy Light. As a result, Nulric had crafted a Lightforged bastard sword that he named Grozbargar. She carried it with her on her pilgrimage and after several attempts, though the amount of effort expended is unclear, she managed to call upon the Light with the Blade's assistance. Idrya later revealed her recovered abilities in Wickenden as the Blades marched to the Wicker's lands upon its location's revelation. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Blades of Greymane Category:House of Haven Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Rogues Category:Hunters Category:Rangers Category:Gray Company